Panty and StocKONG: friendship is horses
by Panty Kong The Dong King II
Summary: its really cute
1. Chapter 1

one day panty and sttocking were sleeping untill garterbelt was like " wake the fuck up bithces ." and panty was like "im tired" and stocking was like "im hungry!" and garterbelt was like "daten city is under attack by ghosts so pls stop the gohst" so panty and stocking left to fight da ghost. theghost looked like a big horse so panty shot it and the ghost broke open and out came FIVE horses so panty was like "what the fuch are these horses" and the horses were like "we are ponies my name is apple jack and these are my friends fluttershy rarity pinkiepie and rainbow dash" panty was like wtf and stocking was like "wooooooooooooooooow thats kawaiiiii" . so panty and stocking brought the ponies back to their house and garterbelt was like " i love horses" and pinkie pie was like "i love black men" so garter and pinkie had some tea alone together it was cute and romantic .Apple jack was like "why are us ponies in this land" but then two shadowy figures jumped in and were like "its against the rules to tell you" it was GASP scanty and kneesocks scanty took of her thong and it became a gun and she pointed it against fluttershys head. fluttershy was hyperventalaiting. applejack swooped in and bit scanty. scanty fell over. kneesocks pulled out her swords and tried to cut applejack but then rainbow dash flew in and bit kneesocks then scanty and kneesocks sain "oh no weve been bit we'll be back tomorow.". then they left. Applejack was like "what dit they mean its against the rules to tell us.?" rainbow dash was like "we'll find out tomorow when thye come back". rarity was like "whatever i need my beauty sleep" so they all went to sleep exept stocking who was eating pudding all night. the next day scanty and kneesocks came back and applejack was like "tell us why were here" scanty wasd like " silly horses well never tell you but wee will KILL YOU" allthe ponies and panty and stocking had guns against their heads but the a voice happened it said "i'll save you". to be continued


	2. Chapter 2

"i'll save you" a misterious voice said but then that mestrious voice showed its fae it was the dong expander himself donkey kong. donkey ong came in and punched scanty and kneesocks right in the tummy scanty was like "ow" and kneesocks said were leaving so they left. panty was like " wow a hunky monkey just saved me" and stocking was like " he looks tasty, just add a little sugar and some sprinkles and he would make a good snack" so without hesitation stocking stabbed donkry kong in the heart and stuffed him into the oven for a while then put some frosting and strawberries and sprinkles and pudding on the monkey and she ate him. all the ponies thought it was gross except rarity she thought it was hot. then lanky kong came out of the window and was like " you niggaz killed my nigga donkey kong you niggaz gonn pay for this " then panty was like "hah u hav no style or grace u r gonna get shrekt scrub" so panty shrekt lanky kong and sent him back to kongo bongo. but applejack was like " we still dont know wht were here" then garterbelt came back and was like " the reason your here is this corset made evil demon horse versions of you but princess celestia found out and sent you to beat them " then seddenly FIVE horses jumped throught the window "we've been waiting for you ponies"to be continued


	3. Chapter 3

FIVE horses wre standing there they all had horns and sharp fang they were demon horses. the leader said" im bannana bill and theses are my friends flyingbrave, easytofind, purplecake, and collorlessslow." flyingbrave was like "yeah and were gonna fuck yall bitches up" the ponies were scared but rainbow dash was like " im not even scared ima gonna win" sho flew into the demon horses one by one but nothing happened. bannana bill was like " we are immune to your attacks the only thing that hurts us is the power of friendship" so applejack was like " hey friends we an beat them with our friendship " but rarity was like "were not friends " and fluttershy chimed in "yeah your really dumb" and pinkie pie was like " i only like cake and stuff not you" so the demon horses ate applejack alive. All the ponies thought it was gross, except rarity, she thought it was hot. then garterbelt was like " i am best friends with myself" so the demon sisters got hurt and left. then everyone was proud of garter so they all wanted to have sex with garter but he only wanted to have sex with pinkie pie so he stuck his big black cock in pinkies vagina and started slowly moving it in and out. it started getting more intense so garterbelt started going faster and faster until he was faster than sound and produced a sonic boom inside pinkie pies vagina. it was hot. to be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

panty and stocking were asleep untill they heard a sound coming from there basement so they cheked it stepped inside the basement and a giant black mass stepped out of the shadows. it was like " PANTY, STOCKING, YOU TWO LET ME DIE AND NOW IM HERE TO GET MY REVENGE" panty waslike "what are you talking about" and stocking was like "this is boring im gonna leave and eat pudding" so she left shutting the door behind her. panty tried to open it and leave, but the door was locked panty was stuck in a room with an evil creature. panty was like "who are you " and the monster was like " I AM THE GHOST OF APPLEJACK YOU AND EVERYBODY ELSE WHO BETRAYED ME WILL DIE" applejack ran at panty but panty dodged and shot applejack in the back of the head but it wasn't enough to kill applejack. then applejack jumped at panty but was suddenly stopped by two stretched out arms panty looked over to see who it was and it was none other than lanky kong. lanky jumped on top of applejack and started pounding on her head until she kield over. panty was like " why are you helping me lanky" lanky was like " nigga i aint got time to exsplain this shit ait just come with me" panty followed him into the living room where lanky announced to everybody " ait all you niggaz listen up ya hear corset is trying to destroy daten city and kongo bongo and we need to work together if we wanna beat that nigga ait whos with me" everybody agreed and they went on their way to corsets be continued.


	5. Chapter 5

lanky the ponies panty stocking and garterbelt were running to corsets lair when they ran into brief." pa-pa-pa panty what are you doing here" brief akwerdly muttered. suddenly something started growing in briefs pants. panty was like "hey thats a prety big dick you got geek boy, i wouldn't mind giving it a lick" panty started taking off her clothes. lanky was like "but panty we have important shit to do nigga" panty was like " i'm sorry but i have to do this" lanky and the others continued on their quest whilst panty had sex with brief. it was hot. lanky and the gang made it to corsets lair but before they could open the door SEVEN dark figures dashed in front of them. it was the demon horses and the demon sisters. bannana bill wa like " you cant stop corset that easy" then kneesocks was like " prepare to meet your diggity DOOM" the demon horses started dashing toward everybody. the ponies dashed at them and bit em all. scanty and kneesocks pulled out their weapons and started attacking garterbelt and stocking garter uppercutted scanty and spinning axe kicked kneesocks. it looked like all was well for our heroes but then scanty got on flyingbraves back and they started flying around and shooting everybody. raindowdash was like " you think you'r the only one who can fly, come on fluttershy lets show this demon whos boss" fluttershy was all scared though so rainbowdash had to go it alone. dashie charged into scanty knocking her off of flyingbrave but flying brave did a swoop thing into rainbowdash. but then lanky despite his lack of style and grace jumped up and stretched his arms out slapping all of the demon and opening the doors to corsets lair. they were off to fight corset. the be continued.


	6. Chapter 6

lanky and the gang started climbing up to the top of corsets lair then there he was the evil demon corset. corset was like "you'r all here as i expected but its time to stop playing games and FINISH THIS" corset grabbed everyone with his mind and threw them against the wall stocking transformed into her angel form saying "repent mother fucker i had to leave home and stop eating my pudding for this so your going to pay" she round house kicked him to theground and pointed her katanas at his face " are you ready to die " she harshly asked but corset was like " i think i should be the one asking that" and he telekenesised her out the window where she procceded to fall to her doom. the ponies lanky and garyterbelt were helpless, but then panty crashed through the window " i will never forgive you for what you did to my sister now repent for real" but before she could shoot him she felt a tingly feeling inside her. corset was like " haha this was all part of my plan all i need is the semen of a young male so i can make delicious jizzy rollcakes to crush the earth " corset then sucked briefs semen out of pantys vagina with his mindand poured the cum in to a bould of yeast and other various ingredients. he baked it and out came giant rollcakes filled with jizz. panty was like "why did you need brief cum?" corset was like "the semen of young males expands bread more so thats why these rollcakes are so HUGE! and now i can kill everyone with their favorite pastrie HAHAHAHAH!" to be continued


	7. Chapter 7

corset started sending out the rollcakes all over the world crushing buildings and people. the demon horses and sisters got up and starter laughing. the sky started to grow dark as all the gohsts panty and stocking fought before came back to life wrecking everything. noone could stop it. but then a voice happened saying "i'll save you" a giant monkry started decending from the sky. there was no dought about it it was the dong expander himself donkey kong was back. "now its time for you to repent noone can stop my penetration" corset tried to fight back but donkey kong thick dong was just too much. corset and all the ghosts were crushed under dks pulsating dong. everything was good againg. lanky was like" but nigga kong, how did your nigga ass you survive" donkey kong was like "i was revived by the power of DONG" panty was like "but what about stocking" then stocking came in and was like "i was just sleepy" garterbelt was like "what are we gona do about all hese rollcakes laying around" stocking was like "i'll eat them " then she ate them all panty was like "those were filled with briefs semen you know" stocking vomited. all the ponies thought it was gross eccept rarity, she thought it as hot. rarity started stabbing everybody and masturbating. lanky kong started fapping while being stabbed and stocking started drinking everybodys blood. then rarity started stabbing herself. garterbelt started having sex with pinkie pie and produced bloody semen in pinkies vagina. the demon horses and sisters started fucking each other while scanty was shooting everyone and stocking started vomiting all over everyone and she started mixing her blood in the vomit and pouring it in everyones mouth and lankys jizz got everywhere. donkey kongs dong started expanding to its maximum size and it crushed everyone .the end.


End file.
